AK47
Overview The '''AK47 '''is a high damage, fast-firing automatic rifle similar to the exclusive Rifle, with the difference being the AK47 does not require a gamepass, costing only $15,000 at the Gun Shops and Military Base. The AK47 is useful in close to mid-range situations, in which its accuracy proves useful against foes with weapons like the Shotgun or Pistol, which are more close-range focused. The AK47's lower fire rate to weapons like the Uzi or the Rifle is made up for by the fact that it deals high damage, dealing a solid 7 HP per bullet. Not only that, but it has an equivalent magazine size to the Rifle, making it very similar statistic-wise. It takes 15 bullets, or half the magazine, to kill an enemy at full health but is overall a very balanced gun and a great weapon to use. Statistics Strategy With great accuracy, 30 Rounds per magazine, and a 600 RPM fire rate, the AK47 is very useful for fighting off large grounds of enemy players, or just for sniping. Since the AK47 can kill a player with just 15 bullets, meaning the AK47 can kill two players, assuming all bullets hit, per magazine. However, damage per shot is only at 7, a number better than the Rifle but worse than the Uzi. In long-range combat, it's best to aim down the "sights" feature (by pressing Q) and fire at the player, or slightly in front of the direction they're moving in. Another effective way is to simply move around the crosshair while shooting, enabling some bullets to hit. This also works well with the Rifle or Uzi. In medium-range combat, the AK47 can be paired effectively with the Pistol, Shotgun, or Rocket Launcher, however, due to the Rocket Launcher's slow bullet speed, it may not be favorable in combat against experienced players, but can be used as a distraction or a way to cause some damage. In close-range combat, the AK47 can be effectively used all by itself, or with the Shotgun and Rocket Launcher. In this case, the Rocket Launcher is effective due to the AOE (Area of Effect) trait, and the fire it causes. Trivia * The AK47 was added on June 24th, 2017. * The AK-47’s official name in-game is AK47 without a hyphen, unlike the real life version. * The AK47 used to only hold 14 rounds per magazine but was later changed to 30 rounds due to complaints from the community upon release. * Unlike the Shotgun and Pistol, the AK47 is not available at the three police stations or the two criminal bases. Players can only find this at Gun Shop 1, Gun Shop 2, and Military Base. * The AK47 in-game doesn't have a muzzle on the barrel, resembling the real-life AK47. * The AK47 model in-game does not have a charging handle on it, unlike the real AK47. ** Realistically, the AK47 in-game would not be able to chamber a round, and thus would be unusable. * Before the Weapons/Items Update, the AK47 used to be the weakest weapon in the game dealing 2 damage. It also required 2 magazines in order to kill a fully healed target. ** In the Weapons/Items Update, the AK47 received a significant damage buff, from 2 damage to 7 damage due to the weapon being called "underpowered" ** In the Fall (2018) Update, the AK47 had a significant damage buff from 7 to 9 damage. ** In the 10/3/18 Miscellaneous Update, this change was reverted and the AK47 was changed from 9 damage back to 7 damage due to community backlash. * The AK47 closely resembles the StG-44 (Sturmgewehr 44) used by Nazi Germany 1933-1945 during WW2 (World War 2) 1939-1945. ** The AK47 was also replaced by the AKM, the AKM later being replaced by the AK74. * This weapon was originally $20,000 in-game cash in the Weapons/Items Update, but was changed to $15,000 in-game cash after a miscellaneous update the next day. Anybody who bought the AK47 when it was $20,000 in-game cash were issued $5,000 in-game cash refunds. Category:Weapon/Item Category:Ranged Weapons